The Fire Whisperer
by StargazingDragon
Summary: The Fire Whisperer and Red-X are the best thieves around stealing for each other and trading goods. No one knows exactly what her past is. By the time she saves the day will she still have her friends and what does X think? T for violence and PDA Rd-X/OC
1. Intro

AN: So if you haven't noticed I've changed some things and I'm reposting all of the chapters. I have edited them and changed some P.O.V. problems I was having with the story. I really have wanted to post earlier but life just doesn't seem to want to cooperate. Thank you so very much for your patience and I'm glad you're still bothering to read this. I'm writing this at twelve at night so this should be good because its when I do my best work. Please don't forget to review but I do smile when people follow this story. Love you all! ~StargazingDragon~

* * *

Intro

I was taught at an early age that the world was corrupt. Some of us are not so lucky like that. Others like Superman grow up in a good home with people who love them. Heroes like the Flash have families that are kept safe until another hero inherits powers. It's the people like Batman that I can relate to, that the world often overlooks. Sometimes to be a hero you have to be the villain. Sometimes to do what is right you have to do something that will destroy everything you believe in and break you till you're on your knees. Sometimes you must give up everything, because in the end it doesn't matter what happens to your body or your mind, it's the people you save that makes a difference.

Cities like Gotham, big cities that are terrorized by gangs and plagued by villains, those are the cities that need heroes like Batman, heroes that seem to be villains but protect the people all the same. Some cites like Jump City have problems with poverty and villains like Red-X often give back to said population. Villains like Slade keep the people united even though we pray to our God or Gods that they no longer haunt our streets. We need heroes like the Titans to stop people like Slade and give us hope. Sometimes the ultimate hero is the ultimate villain.

The line between a hero and a villain is a thin one much like a tight rope. The world is full of many shades of gray. This makes things more complicated, but it also pulls us out of out of our selfish lives to understand that the man sitting next to us on the bus has as much reason to live as we ourselves do. Villains and heroes remind us we are not alone in the world. They teach us to never let go of our values because they will protect us and remind us of their own values. Every man, women, child, hero, and villain has a place on this earth. Every person deserves a chance and every human deserves to live.

In a world like this one we have to look over our shoulders and carry weapons to walk home at night. Things like this will never change. Sometimes people are desperate. The man who murdered someone's father was hungry and couldn't feed his kids and something goes wrong. Like the Sandman needed money for his daughter's health and he accidently shot Spiderman's uncle. In the world there must always be a villain and a hero. It doesn't mean things will be fair and is doesn't make things right. It only keeps us sane. Without these tests we would not be the people we are today. Without stability government is just a word. Without heroes and villains life means nothing.

My name Sola Tala, meaning lone wolf in a Native American language. My mother named me before she died in child birth. My father was murdered in front of my very eyes. I became an orphan and was taught that the world is very corrupt. I soon realized what we have to do and what we want to do is not often the same thing.


	2. The Exchange

Hey guys sorry about all the stuff happening with this story. My life has been really messed up lately and I decided to just go back through the story and touch up some things starting with the point of view. I have most of the story written down in my notebook so I plan to post most of it soon but again things have been a bit crazy and my mom is… well there really isn't a word for it. I don't know when I will have access to my profile to post chapters. Trust me I'm just as frustrated as you guys.

Thank you readers who have hung in here with me and are still reading this story, I really appreciate it. You guys keep being awesome!

The Exchange

My dark purple cape trailed behind me as I walked up to the dark black and red figure. I held the goods I had stolen for him; A full case of Zynothium.

Red-X stood there holding a black case as well, my prize. "Got the goods sweetheart?" Red-X asked grinning beneath his mask.

"Depends, got my kiss?" I grinned beneath my own mask.

"Well now that depends if I get to see that pretty little face of yours."

I snorted, "Why do you think I wear a mask? You do get this very valuable case of Zynothium though."

"That's my girl," he chuckled. "And I have your deadly little daggers. Still don't know where you put them all."

"Maybe one day you will find out," I teased as we traded cases.

"I'll keep you to that," he warned.

"I'm sure you will," I muttered rolling my eyes. "So can I stay at your place and hang out for a bit? Erik is practically camping at my front door."

"I could beat him up for you," X offered casually.

I smiled and said, "Thanks but he already is suspicious with the whole Fire Whisperer thing."

He started to walk to his X-Cycle and I followed. "Why do you care if he knows anyway?" X asked curiously.

"Cause if he found out he would tell the cops without blinking," I muttered.

Red-X mounted his bike and sat there looking at me. "Some friend," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and began to fiddle with the brief case in my hand, lowering my eyes. "And you know anything about friends, Master thief?"

"I know that a friend doesn't turn another friend in to the cops... they get caught together," he pointed out.

"Yeah well... you know how it is. He is the one who got me off the streets and took care of me until I was back on my feet."

"That's right," X mocked. "Our little Fire Whisperer started out as a little orphan scrounging for food. Now she is one of the best. Whatever happened to your parents anyway?"

I aimed a kick at him but he caught my foot and pulled me onto the bike in front of him. He then nuzzled my neck and said, "Come on dark stuff. If you're going to be fussy I'm not bringing you along."

I stuck my tongue at him and said, "Your such a bully!"

"Oh but you know you love me," Red-X said picking up a helmet that dangled from the handlebars.

"If that's what you want to call it," I muttered grabbing the helmet out of his hands and putting it over my head.

X just chuckled and grabbed his own helmet. He put the X-Cycle into gear and we were off.


	3. A Master Thief's Home

A Master Thief's Home

We stopped at a gas station to change clothes and put a covering on the X-Cycle to make it look black with green flames, so no one could recognize it.

Red-X came out of the restroom in jeans and a black t-shirt. He wore a dark leather jacket and black biker boots. He also wore black fingerless leather gloves on both hands. His hair was brown and shaggy with red streaks died in it. Around his neck were dog tags that said his friend had been in the army.

I came out in dark jeans and a black lace shirt over a red tank top. Black lace gloves reached down to my elbows. I wore knee high black boots and my brown hair went down to my elbows with purple streaks in it. I had a dragon pendent around my neck that I never went anywhere without. The dragon held a true fire stone in its mouth shining brightly. On my face I wore lightly tented sunglasses that were purple with flames.

X grinned, "Ready to go my Fire Queen?"

"Sure_ Jason _Elliot," I smirked making fun of his secret identity's name.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "It's better than Tala. I mean who names their kid Tala? I have never even heard of the name before you."

"Apparently my parents," I said sticking my tongue out at the fellow thief.

"You kids have a good night now," Rick called from the counter. The man was in his late 30's and had recently retired from the thieving business.

"Thanks Rick, you have a good night yourself," Jason called as we walked out into the chilly night air.

We climbed onto the disguised X-Cycle, this time I sat behind Jason holding onto his waist.

Jason's dad had died when he was only 8. The man had been loaded and all his money was left to his wife. The elder man had hated his son and had wished he never had children.

Jason's mom was the complete opposite of her husband. She was a gentle woman and adored Jason. She hated staying at the mansion alone so she gave the mansion to her son and moved in with her sister often though she would stay over at the mansion at Jason's request when he didn't have a 'job'.

It was a very short drive to the Elliot's mansion. Jason parked the bike in a large garage filled with other motorcycles and older model cars. He got off the bike before holding out his hand and helping me off. Jason took my hand leading me into the living room.

"So what's the catch?" I asked Jason casually throwing myself onto the couch and getting comfy.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned knowing full well what I meant. Jason lifted my feet above the couch then sat down under them laying my legs on his lap. I made a face at being moved but he just laughed.

"Every time I come over, there is usually some event that you pressure me into. Usually it involves dresses and your mom. I'm telling you right now that there is no way I am going to another ball with you!"

Jason chuckled, taking off my shoes and throwing them through the kitchen as I pouted. "Well tomorrow there is this dinner."

"That doesn't sound too bad," I yawned tiredly.

"Yeah well here is the bad part. The bird-brained duo is coming."

My whole body froze in horror. "Jason I can't!" I groaned horrified.

"Sure you can Tala. If I can you can. Please don't make me do this alone!" Jason whined.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair, "Jason you don't get it I just... Wait why are you having dinner with them tomorrow anyway?"

"Oh mom invited Wayne and his adopted son over one year because he looked so sad. We made a yearly thing of it."

"When did this start?" I asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

Jason looked at me confusion clear in his grey eyes, "What's with all the questions Tala? It really isn't that big of a deal."

I looked at him desperately and groaned, "Please Jace it's important."

"About two years ago. Is something wrong?" Jason asked his face full of concern for me.

"No nothing's wrong just thinking," I murmured cringing on the inside. Indeed it was the answer I feared.

Jason gave me a skeptical look but didn't press further. Instead he began to rub my calf comfortingly.

"I'll go but only for you," I said smiling at him still screaming inside my head.

Jason grinned but his eyes still held concern for the way I was acting. Obviously he wouldn't press me tonight but I would have to tell him soon. He would find out eventually being a master thief.


	4. The Ghost of a Thief

The Ghost of a Thief's Past

I woke to an eerie, chilly, empty house. Jason's mother was getting ready for the dinner that night and Jason had gone out on a job. This left me in an abandoned mansion with no real entertainment besides Jason's TV and high quality stereo.

Remembering the conversation I had last night with Jason I knew it was time to visit an old friend of mine. I took a quick shower letting the water sooth my sore muscles and put on my thief outfit.

The shirt was a sleeveless red belly crop made of a thick armor like material. There were orange and yellow designs that in light sparkled like fire. Next I put on a pair of red bikini shorts that had a golden trim, made from the same material as the shirt. My mask was a simple eye mask much like Robin's except for the upper corners which jutted up in a design like a flame and the purple color. My boots that I wore were purple platform boots that reached my knees. I pulled on purple gloves that reached my wrists and had yellow fire designs as well. Lastly I put on my purple cape fastening it with a broach made of fire stones much like my necklace.

I threw some civilian clothes over my thief outfit in case I ran into anybody unexpected then went downstairs. On the kitchen table laid today's newspaper.

Front page read:

Batman Strikes Again; Robin saves lives alongside Teen Titans; Batgirl has retired… But where is The Phoenix?

Batman used to have three sidekicks. Robin decked in black, red, yellow, and green, his signature R-cycle and bow staff; Batgirl the female version of Batman followed in Batman's footsteps when it comes to fighting style; And Phoenix a seemingly forgotten sidekick. She had red hair, an amazingly hott skin tight crime fighting outfit with all kinds of colored flames, a beautiful singing voice, a heart made of the purest gold, and a hero's crime fighting skills. But where is she now? Ever since the Joker had his final laugh Phoenix has been missing in action. She did not declare retirement nor did she move to a new city. No one has spotted her in over two years. So where has she gone? Surely this hero did not believe that without the Joker the streets would become clean; that suddenly we would not need her. People still cry out her name for help yet she never comes. Where did our hero go? Did she give up on us like we gave up on her when we thought about signing the hero registration act? Has our hero become lost and fallen to a level even we can't comprehend? Or was she taken out lost to our reality and living a new adventure? Will we ever know what happened to this heroic beauty? Gotham city still weeps at its loss of this very fine hero. Today is the day Batman and Robin tend to lock up the most villains and fight the most people. Their loss has not been forgotten and their pain has not been lost. Where are you Phoenix? Will you ever come home?

I cringed at the article laying there for all of Gotham's citizens to read. It must be haunting Batman to think of the events that happened today. I groaned knowing I would have to have this talk with Robin sooner than later and the risk I was taking should something… unexpected happen.

My shoulders dropped and I forced myself to walk out the door. I had to do this. I knew this would come eventually. It was time for me to put the next part of the plan into action, no matter how bad it might hurt.

The Teen Titans had once again stopped mumbo jumbo and all had left except for Robin who stayed to clean up the mess they had made on the streets. I cautiously lurked on top of a nearby building watching the familiar way he moved and talked to himself as he was deep in thought.

"Robin," I girl called out softly not wanting to spook him. The team leader swirled around looking for the voice's owner. "Robin, I'm not here for a fight."

"Then show yourself," Robin practically spat at me making me cringe.

"I'm afraid you will attack me," I murmured softly keeping my voice soft and my body relaxed.

Robin, realizing how intimidating he looked with the bird-a-rang in his hand and his muscles tensed, relaxed sheathing his weapon of choice and choosing a more relaxed stance. His senses were still wide alert for an oncoming attack but that was expected from the dark haired hero. "What do you want from me?"

"Just a chat," I murmured jumping off the top of the building and landing a couple feet away from him.


	5. Confrontations

Confrontations Between Old Friends

"What do you want from me?"

"Just a chat," I whispered jumping from atop the building I had been crouching on. Robin tensed throwing a bird-a-rang at my chest. Flames instantly surrounded me acting as a shield and warming my skin. As sudden as the barrier of flames surrounded me, it disappeared. "Please, Robin I don't want to fight."

"What do you want?" Boy Wonder growled at me making my heart ache. I hated how he glared at me so coldly, so accusingly, like I plagued his thoughts and cursed his dreams.

"I told you just a quick chat. Why do heroes do that," I asked cocking my head to the side trying to sound indifferent.

"Do what?" Robin demanded never letting his eyes leave my own.

"Ask a question before they see the "villain" and then ask it again when they realize who they are. Anyway, we need to talk about your old accomplice." I murmured leaning against a nearby wall and spreading my hands to the side in a somewhat surrender like pose.

"I don't talk to Batman anymore so whatever information you want on him, I don't know it." Robin glared at me more fire burning furiously in his eyes. I winced hating to be reminded about how much Robin and Batman have drifted apart.

"I'm not talking about Batman, Robin," I soothed my voice still low my hands still spread apart my back still against a cold brick wall.

"Batgirl is retired and just wants to be left alone," Robin growled narrowing his eyes obviously understanding where I was going with this.

"I'm not talking about Batgirl either, Robin. Didn't you expect a few walks down memory lane after the article the daily planet published?" I reminded pushing off the wall and circling him as he did the same.

"Maybe from Batman but not from you," Robin growled taking the moment I was off guard to tackle me to the ground.

We were both rolling on the ground trying to get the upper hand, get on top of the other and pin them down. Citizens, police, Robin's teen titans and Red-X seemed to appear out of nowhere and began to shout. Neither of us would give up until we both sat there next to each other with a hand on each other's mask panting and heaving for air.

Everyone had stepped back at that point not wanting to make the move that lead to the unmasking of a needed hero. "Why do you want to torture me with my past?" Robin asked.

"Didn't you look for me Robin?" I sobbed as Robin pulled off my mask. My hand dropped like lead knowing I could never actually unmask Robin. I hadn't planned on it going this way but what was done was done. I couldn't help the emotions clouding my eyes and choking me. I needed this as much as he needed closure. Yet I had to protect him all at the same time. Things would never be the way they were before.

Gasps were heard from everywhere including Red-X. Tala's eyes were orange, the signature of the Phoenix. The hero that was lost so long ago.

"Phoenix?" Robin chocked. "But we looked everywhere, from Arkham to every villain's home. We searched the sewers and triple checked every street. Where were you?" Robin demanded the pain in his eyes scorching my skin burning hotter than fire ever could.

"Guess you missed a villain," I whispered in his ear before disappearing in a flash of fire leaving a note where I had been sitting.

I went to the only place I knew was safe. The sun was already setting meaning that Robin and I had been fighting for longer than I had thought we had. Red-X appeared behind me shortly after I had arrived. He sat behind me and pulled me into his lap.

"So… you…. Were a hero huh?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I murmured, "Once upon a time this thief was a hero. Now things are a lot more complicated.

"Are you going to go back to them," he whispered as if afraid of my answer.

"Probably," I admitted, "But not yet. I can't I have to make sure they will all be safe first."

"The Brotherhood of Evil?" Red-X asked understandingly.

"The Brotherhood of Evil," I confirmed.

"Need help?" he asked.

"If you would be willing I wouldn't say no," I admitted not taking my eyes off the sinking sun.

"In that case I think you need to fill me in on your plan," he coaxed.

"Looks like it," I laughed turning around to face him. I slowly moved my gloved hands up to Red-X's mask and pulled it up so I could see his lips. Leaning in I pressed my own lips to his in a fiery kiss. We both pressed closer to each other and he ran his gloved fingers into my hair not letting me go.

When we needed air we pressed our foreheads together and caught our breath just sitting there content.


	6. Dear Robin

Dear Robin

Dear Robin,

It's been a while hasn't it. I doubt you understand why I am doing what I am but it is of dire importance that you trust me. I realize I have no right to just ask for your trust so I will prove that you can trust me.

Go to the roof top we always use to lie down on and look at the stars, the one halfway from here and Gotham City where the stars are as bright as sunlight. Behind a loose brick in the chimney is a copy of Slade's entire computer system hard drive. I'm sure Cyborg can get a lot of use out of it.

It's how Red-X knows which incidents are Slade related after the falling out they had. I know you have been after this creature for a while and I hope this helps. I'm afraid I cannot give you the secret identity of Red-X. Although I will tell you that he may be closer than you think. Also if you revisit Beast Boys board of ideas he might be on to something.

You should keep a close eye on your Teen Titans and the Justice League. An evil power is aiming to target the two groups of heroes. Be extremely careful and watch over your friends closely. An enemy we thought had been defeated has risen again.

I hope you realize how much I miss you. It's been too long since we have stood side by side. You will forever be my family, Robin, my best friend.

Until fate is kind enough to let us meet again,

Love Tala Sola (The Lone Wolf) The Fire Whisperer and your Phoenix.


	7. Unspoken Changes

Unspoken Change

The loud annoying ring of Red-X's phone was the only thing to dare break the silence on the beach as we watched the ocean finally swallow the sun and its fiery glow, interrupting the peace that had filled the beach. "Hello?" X murmured into his phone waiting for a response.

"Jason darling it seems Mr. Wayne had to reschedule the dinner. He had some unexpected business that couldn't wait," Jason's mom sighed. "You should still bring Tala over though. We could still get together, just the three of us."

"Oh mom, I don't know." Jason practically whispered next to me. "We had a rough day and I don't think we are up for any dinners right now. But maybe in a few days ok?"

"Ok," the woman sighed. "But call me ok? I really like that girl, and I don't get to see you often enough."

"Sure mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetheart, I love you.

Red-X winced and I climbed off his lap. I knew how he hated the words good bye and carefully avoided them unless he knew he would never see the person again. "Love you too mom," he said before hanging up the phone.

I had stood up and now looked down on the thief realizing how tired he looked even if I couldn't see his face.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him

Red-X nodded holding out his hand for me to help pull him up. After he was standing he wrapped his arms around me and teleported us to his room.

He disappeared then reappeared with a pile of my clothes then nudged me towards the bathroom. I took the hint and changed into sweats and a t-shirt that I had snagged from him a long time ago.

When I came out of the bathroom he was already changed into just a pair of dark sweats showing off his tanned muscular chest. A smirk was on his face as he saw me and I realized I had been staring. I can't say I was embarrassed you'd have to be a blind lesbian not to stare at that body.

Jason reached out his hand and led me downstairs to the couch in front of his TV. He put a movie into the DVD player and grabbed the remote laying down onto the couch. I instantly crawled onto his lap and laid my head down on his bare chest as the title screen for _Pirates of the Caribbean; Curse of the Black Pearl. _

Jason's arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly against his chest. He began to trace patterns on my skin while whispering most of Captain Jack's lines into my ear. Sometimes I would whisper lines back and other times I would just laugh.

Eventually we fell asleep like that smiling the entire time. Maybe this plan wouldn't be as heartbreaking as I thought it would be.


	8. Results and Consequences

I'm really sorry I haven't updated yet. I feel horrible. I was looking over my e-mails and realized that I really needed to give you guys some more chapters. So here is the next one I hope you guys like it XD.

Results and Consequences

The next morning Jason woke up before me. He was stroking my hair deep in thought when I looked up at him trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes. "Something wrong," I asked concerned at the face he was making.

"No just thinking," he murmured looking down at me and smiling. It didn't quite reach his eyes but I let it go.

"We should go shopping today," I offered silently pleading he would say yes.

"Who would be coming?" he asked slightly hesitant.

"Jinx and probably Kid Flash would come to hit on Jinx. It would be civilian style and we would pay with money if you think you can handle that," I teased him sitting up in his lap.

He grinned down at me and said, "I'm Red-X I can handle anything." He frowned and said, "Are you sure we can trust this Kid Flash. He's a Titan."

"Yep, KF is one of the coolest heroes you can come by. We have kind of kept in touch. He doesn't know the situation but he understands I have to do this for them. Plus if he did blackmail you he has this huge crush on Jinx that he doesn't plan on telling anyone about till he converts her to the good side," I explained reassuringly.

"Oh yeah? How does she feel about this?" Jason laughed at the drama.

"She thinks he is smoking and wants his body but she is too stubborn to admit it," I laughed.

Jason pressed his lips against mine laughing into the kiss then said, "Go call her and tell her we will meet her at the mall in an hour. I'm going to take a shower."

I groaned before getting up and pulling him up with me. We climbed the stairs together our hands intertwined then separated to go to different rooms.

I walked over to the nightstand next to my bed and pulled a cell phone out of the first drawer. Pressing the third speed dial I raised the phone to my ear and waited for the witch to pick up the phone.

"Tala! It's all over the news that you're an ex-hero. Are you ok? What's going on?" Jinx demanded.

"Red-X, KF, and me are going shopping want to come? I'll explain everything then ok?" I sighed knowing today wouldn't be exactly easy either.

"Yeah but afterwards we will have to go talk with the brotherhood," Jinx sighed not looking forward to the confrontation.

"Hey I'm not looking forward to it either," I agreed. "Best to get everything cleared up before hand though. Meet you in an hour?"

"The usual spot," Jinx agreed. "See you then."

I hung up the phone then dialed the second speed dial. "Tala," KF sighed in relief. "Are you okay? I saw what happened on the news yesterday and Robin and Batman… Well they have both temporarily locked themselves in a room together and… well Flash says its not pretty."

"Yeah I'm okay. I knew this would happen eventually. Hey Red-X, Jinx, and me are going to the mall in about an hour you coming?" I asked moving to my closet to pull out a civi outfit.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys in the usual spot. See you in an hour Tay," The speedster agreed hanging up.


	9. What A Theif Wants

What A Thief Wants

The roar of Jason's motorcycle threatened to consume all other sounds as we sped down the highway toward the Jump City mall. The titans sometimes hung out here but from what KF said everyone figured they would be too preoccupied to shop.

My fingers unconsciously played with the buttons on Jason's black button up shirt he was wearing. Every time we stopped at a stoplight he would lean back and catch my lips in a hot kiss making my skin break out into goose bumps. The ten minute ride to the mall seemed like forever.

Finally Jason pulled his bike into a parking spot just before a red Grand Caravan got there. I let go of Jason and climbed off the bike. Neither of us had bothered to wear our helmets since it wasn't that long of a trip.

I readjusted the sunglasses I wore since I didn't feel like wearing colored contacts before taking Jason's hand and walking towards the entrance. "Where are we meeting them?" Jason asked while looking around the mall and adjusting his own sunglasses. Jason had a reputation that put Dick Grayson's to shame and was well known to the public.

"The very back of Hot Topic," I answered. "Wally thinks it's funny to buy all the Flash merchandise he can afford. It drives his uncle crazy. Jinx loves their hair products and clothes. I enjoy buying their accessories. It's always the first place we shop."

"How much do you guys do this?" Jason asked laughing.

"Every time there is a Justice League or Brotherhood meeting," I admitted keeping my voice down.

"And this time there is both," Jason said in realization. "The Justice League is hurt and angry and the brotherhood isn't sure they trust you anymore."

"Don't forget they are pissed I haven't already told them I used to be a vigilante's side kick," I sighed exhausted.

"Want me to come? I've done some work for the brotherhood before. I could vouch for you or something," Jason offered squeezing my hand softly.

"Jinx is coming to the meeting I should be fine," I murmured dragging him past Victoria's secret.

Jason stopped pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately. "I'll stop in after we're done shopping and see if they need me for anything. Maybe I'll just stumble onto this meeting huh?"

I shook my head laughing breathlessly. "Nothing I say will change your mind will it?"

"Nope," Jason grinned kissing me again. "I'm the greatest thief since ancient Egypt fell. Once I see something I want I'll do anything to keep it safe and all mine. If that means taking on the brotherhood then I guess I'm going to take on the whole damn brotherhood."

"Jason Elliot?" A girl squealed. "Is that really you? Do you remember me?"

Jason and I pulled apart. While Jason looked at the girl apologetically I surveyed our surroundings out of habit. I could have sworn I saw the Flash in the corner of my eye but I dismissed it easily. "I'm sorry who are you?" Jason smiled confused.

"Oh I'm Jessica Collins we dated a couple of months before your dad died. After that I didn't hear from you anymore," The girl pouted.


	10. Change Of Plans

Change of Plans

"Oh I'm Jessica Collins we dated a couple of months before your dad died. After that I didn't hear from you anymore," The girl pouted.

"Well you know the death of a family member can be hard and-"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Jessica cut me off smiling at Jason.

"My names Tala and I'm Jason's girlfriend," I smiled offering my hand.

"Oh," she scoffed turning back to Jason. "You must have lost my number. Lucky for you I've got another copy right here in my purse," She laughed pulling out a piece of paper.

"Oh Jessica I-"

"Tala there you are I've been looking for you everywhere!" Uncle Barry said smiling at me. The smile didn't reach his eyes and I couldn't help but flinch under his glare.

"Uncle Barry I wasn't expecting you here," I said gripping Jason's hand.

"Well I'm looking for my nephew Wally. You know how much trouble he tends to get into. Lately it seems he has been hanging with the wrong crowd." Looking at Jason Uncle Barry said, "Apparently so have you."

"Wally is in Spencer's looking at the Flash merchandise. You know how he likes to buy all that crap. Seems Flash is his idol. I think it's sweet," I murmured staring him right in the eyes.

"Well I better go find him there is a family reunion in an hour. Your dad and brother want you there," Uncle Barry warned.

Jason stepped forward and offered his hand to Uncle Barry, "I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Jason Eliot and I'm dating your niece. Tala and Wally's girlfriend have a meeting with a business associate of mine."

"Well this reunion is really important. You should cancel this meeting and come. Bring Wally's girl too it will be fun I'm sure. Speaking of my nephew I'm going to find him. See you in an hour Tala," Uncle Barry smiled his eyes cold and distant.

Jason turned to Jessica the moment Uncle Barry turned around. "Listen it was great to see you but we really have to go now. I'll call you," Jason said but I saw his other hand behind his back fingers crossed.

"Really," I scoffed whispering to him as we rushed to Hot Topic.

"Shut up and speed walk," Jason snapped back.

I burst into a run as I saw Wally standing at the entrance. Jason and I pushed him inside to the back where Jinx was. "Wally your uncle is here looking for you. Said I had to go to the… family reunion in an hour and he knows about Jinx. We've got to get out of here now. I told him you were in Spencer's so stay out of that part of the mall. Jason you need to go to the brotherhood tell them to reschedule the meeting for five and then meet us at the Hall of Justice. Julie you come with me," I whispered quickly.

Wally was already making his way out of the store by the time I finished talking.

Jason grabbed my arm as I made my way past him. "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to cover for Wally then go to the Hall of Justice. Jinx has a ride so don't worry," I murmured kissing him quickly. "Be careful."

He nodded and made his way out of the store but not before throwing the number Jessica gave him away.


	11. Distractions

Distractions

Julie (Jinx's civi name) and I walked quickly to Spencer's and saw Uncle Barry looking at the Flash merchandise with a sad look on his face. "Uncle Barry?" I asked softly concerned.

His head turned quickly his face becoming hostile making me take an involuntary step back. "What," he demanded turning to look at the rest of the store.

"Have you found him yet," I asked slightly afraid. He was known for protecting his nephew but this was ridiculous.

"No he isn't here," he growled looking at Julie standing slightly behind me.

I nodded and slowly took out my cell phone. Hitting the second speed dial button I held the phone to my ear.

Uncle Barry was staring at Julie who had straightened her hair and was wearing skinny jeans with a tank top. Finally his gaze redirected to me when I said, "Wally! We are at Spencer's where are you?"

I frowned listening to him talk. "Well your uncle his hear and says you need to be at the family reunion in an hour. Yeah I'm bringing Julie and Jason too. I… Yeah but it's okay. I've dealt with deadlier. No yeah I'll tell him. See you in an hour. I love you too bro," I murmured smiling before turning to Uncle Barry.

"He said he got caught up in a robbery and won't be able to make it. He promises to be at the reunion though," I practically whispered as Barry stood towering over me.

"Hi sir my name is Julie," Julie said holding her hand out to him. "I'm dating your nephew. You must be so proud he is such an amazing young man," she smiled expertly.

"I'm very proud. I just wish my brother could be here to see him grow up,"

Julie nodded sympathetically, "It must have been very hard for the both of you. Both of my parents died when I was really young and I took it out on the world for a long time. Luckily Wally found me. It seems he is a natural at saving people. I can only hope I can still even be saved," Julie said sadly.

Uncle Barry smiled back at her and said, "I don't think it's too late. You deserve a second chance. Besides you're still young. You've got your whole life ahead of you to make good decisions."

"Some people don't believe in second chances like you and Wally," Julie shook her head sadly.

"Well if you ever need anything just call me. If Wally can see good in you then it must be there. If anything the kid is great at making character judgments," Uncle Barry admitted looking at me.

"Well girls I better get going. They will want me home to help set up for the reunion. It's good to see you Tala. It really has been too long," He murmured before walking past us and out of the mall.

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I was holding in relief. Then I turned to Julie and said, "Welcome to the family. You were freaking brilliant."

Julie grinned and smiled at me, "You really think he likes me?"

"I really do," I smiled at her before we both turned to leave.


	12. My Dangerous Superhero Family

My Dangerous Superhero Family

I stood just inside of the Hall of Justice watching KF try to sooth Jinx's nerves. I couldn't blame her for being so nervous.

"Wally I grew up on the streets. I never thought I would have to worry about meeting anyone's family much less Kid Flashes super protective superhero family," Jinx said in a shaky voice.

Kid Flash pulled a rose without thorns from behind his back and tucked it into her hair behind her ear. "Trust me Jinx. I won't let any of them come close to you okay? I love you."

Jinx threw her arms around him and they proceeded to make out lovingly while I paced waiting for Red-X to show up.

"Tala," someone whispered from behind me.

I jumped before turning around to see Robin standing there frozen. Batman stood right behind him looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Robin," I whispered back my knees shaking.

"I got your letter," Robin said in a more confident voice taking a step closer.

I mirrored his movements and said, "I'm sorry about all of this. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have even seen you I… I missed you."

"I missed you too," Robin admitted pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"Fire!" I heard X call behind me. I broke the hug whirling around to see Red-X holding Speedy from shooting an arrow at me.

I quickly stepped away from Robin and Kid Flash appeared behind me holding me still. "FW?" KF said trying to get my attention.

"I'm fine," I spat. "Never thought I wouldn't feel safe in the damn Hall of Justice but here we are huh?" I walked over to Red-X who had let Speedy go and grabbed his hand. "Come on X we only have a few hours. Let's get this over with."

X nodded and glared at Robin who watched us walk away with indifference. Batman didn't move. Flash appeared behind him and rested his hand on Batman's shoulder.

Pushing the doors open Red-X and I marched into the main room followed by Jinx and Wally.

The room contained a handful of the most trusted Justice League members and close friends including The Green Lantern, The Green Arrow, Superman, The Flash, Batman, and Cat Women. Along with them was a handful of Titans including Robin, Kid Flash, Raven, Speedy, Aqua Lad, Bumblebee, and Cyborg.

Superman stepped forward starring at me with an unreadable expression. "Most of you know why we are here today," He started.

"We are gathered here today to join the lovely bird duo in holy matrimony," X snickered. "Is this how most League meetings go because the Brotherhood is much more… forward. Of course they don't meet up with backstabbers. They just put a bounty on their head. We have a meeting with the brotherhood in two hours so let's keep this moving. You're upset that one of you is now one of us. I'm upset that one of your sidekicks attacked and unmasked my girl. She is worried for your safety. So what do you propose we do about it?" X asked challenging them.


	13. Shadows Hate Fire

I just wanted to say that I know it may seem like I'm bashing Raven and Robin a lot but I really do love them. It's just how I see their characters reacting especially since she lied and hurt Robin. That would also upset Raven cause you know they have that special friendship bond thing and Starfire just doesn't do mean protective friend as well as Raven does.

Shadows Hate Fire

"What is he your new manager?" Robin taunted looking at me.

"No but he has a point. Why are we here? Are you just going to try to attack us because if so I don't have the time to be wasting," I snapped tugging my purple cape closer to my body. I felt so uncomfortable around my old family.

The Flash seemed to notice this because he took a step forward and said, "No one is here to attack anyone." Glaring at Robin he continued, "Tala came to us in free will. The least we can do is give her a chance to explain."

"What's to explain?" Green Arrow demanded. "She is a liability and knows too much. So is her friend. Did you know he not only got passed the Titan's security system, but he also hacked into the Justice League mainframe? And the only way I know that is because he changed a few things on Robin's profile," he said glaring at Red-X.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he snickered. Robin glared at him and growled, "Like what?"

"Changed your name to bird brain, your date of birth to 2012, and your picture," Green Arrow said with a slight snicker.

I turned to X knowing where this was going, "You didn't. You've been hanging out with Gizmo and Billy Numerous too much," I groaned.

"You know you love me beautiful," He said pulling me into his chest.

"Anyway," I said stepping on his foot lightly. I turned to Oliver and pointed at him, "That was rude and my friend is a little juvenile. Are you gonna try to lock us in jail because you know X could get us both out in the in a week no matter how far apart you put us."

"You wouldn't need him to get you out," Raven pointed out.

I turned on her, "What would you know about that?"

"Do you even know what you are?" Raven asked emotionlessly.

"Well I'm not the daughter of a galactic demon if that's where this is going," I said annoyed.

"Fire whore," she spat making a lamp explode.

"Demon concubine," I spit back making fire swirl around me for a brief moment.

"Girls-"

"Take that back," Robin demanded cutting Red-X off.

"Not until she apologizes," Jinx said for me stepping forward.

"They don't even know what a curse you are," Raven said in her previous monotone.

"Strong words from Trigon's daughter," I scoffed.

"She's a Fire Whisperer what else is there to know," Kid Flash asked slightly annoyed.

"Don't you know the legend of the Fire Whisperer?" Raven asked him.

"What legend?" The Green Arrow asked curiously.  
"Again meeting with the brotherhood in an hour and forty five minutes," I reminded. "Do we really have time to exchange fairytales? It's not like _**I**_ could cause the end of the world," I snapped.


End file.
